Draken
Draken (ドラケン, Doraken) is a recurring character of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds. A player of Zenith: Across Worlds, he is known for his use of trained likeness to NPCs for stealth. In the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was the representative for Odds and Ends and is currently level 17. Appearance Draken is a tall, fair-skinned young man. His hair is brown and somewhat messy while his eyes are gray. He is quite toned, his movements strong and agile. By choice, he is often mistaken for an NPC which he uses as a method of stealth. His usual outfit reflects the style of a typical fantasy fisherman on Willowdrop. He wears loose dark blue pants that are tucked into the tops of his brown leather boots. Over it, he wears an unbuttoned golden-yellow over shirt over a v-neck white shirt that is fastened with loose leather string. Four different fishing hooks are hung on the mouth of his shirt pocket near the upper left side of his shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and he usually wears a straw hat on his back hung by a string around his neck. This is absent when he is engaged in combat, where, instead, he wears his quiver. It is strapped to his chest and shoulder using two leather straps, the first vertically arcing over his shoulder and attaching to the other, a horizontal one around his chest. Additionally only present in combat are the sturdy leather bracers around each of his forearms. They extend to his hands and are as finger less. Background There is no known information on Draken's background. Equipment and Abilities Weapons * Bow Marrow * Autumn Crocus Abilities * Melee - Woven Hit: A smooth series combo of quick, but destructive jabs interwoven with sidesteps to either dodge incoming attacks or to maneuver to the opponent's blind spot. * Dash - Gallant Stride: A rapid sprint to a point nearby, in which a powerful force blows surrounding opponents to the side and closer opponents to the ground. * Attack - Autumn of the Nerves: An ability, only available for those with a weapon that makes use of arrows, in which the user's arrow fletchings automatically detach and anchor into the target, evoking paralysis. * Defend - Fall Leaves: A defensive ability that conjures a dense showering of leaves that allows for quick escape. * Special - Heaven's Array: An ability, only available for those with a weapon that makes use of arrows, in which the user launches an arrow upwards that, at its peak, then splits into seven and homes its way toward the target. Followed by another, the second arrow shot upwards splits into three enhanced arrows, which also has a homing feature. Chronology Welcome to Zenith Arc Draken was first introduced in Journey to Momo's as one of the several townspeaople that were knocked down by Rayde. After she asks him for information on a store where she could customize her armor, they exchange one another's usernames before she leaves. Nicknaming him "Dragon," he remains in the crowd as she goes to Momo's Gear Shop. Clash of the Shops Arc During the Opening Ceremony and representatives' introductions, he appears again as he is called up, thought to be an NPC by Shadow and recognized by Rayde. When the competition officially starts, he is trapped in DarkWind's fog along with the other representatives. He is later seen at the first objective where he effortlessly passes through the crowds with his prior experience. In the second objective, when the Silver Hawk Guild is distracted, he moves by them with his disguise. Later, en route to the third objective, Draken is caught in a trap, mistaking it for a shortcut, and his "yelp" can be heard by Shadow and the Coalition, who almost make the same mistake. Although he escapes, he encounters trouble in the objective, his disguise unable to fool the uroko-jōmonos. He holds them at bay but, upon seeing the Coalition, he points them out in the crowd and they are pursued. It is unknown how he escaped the objective, but he is later seen in the fourth objective after he arrives after the Coalition. Greeting Rayde and then sitting down to solve the riddle, he deduces it quickly and then moves on to the fifth objective. Although he is not seen until the race after Glacier's Hollow, the commentators relay that he was defeated by DarkWind at the objective and after he was released, he sped over to the caverns. After sharing a laugh with Guradel about Shadow's maiyakami en route to the finish line in town, the two catch up to Rayde and Shadow and the four are tied for first place. He stops with the rest as Rayde is hit with Ryano's Tangible Reflection and later, runs into the town square after her. He places fifth and the chapter ends with him sitting next to Rayde, them joking with one another. Relationships Rayde Ever since their first meeting in the Market in Journey to Momo's, Draken and Rayde have remained close friends. They seem to get along very well and engage in conversation whenever they see one another. Although he remains calm most of the time, Draken does not seem to mind Rayde's pranks or jokes and often shares a few laughs with her. In chapter 18, he waits for her to eat at the bakery (although it is closed when she arrives). In NBR, it is revealed that Draken and Rayde often eat meals with one another, the text implying that they would share in early breakfasts before the others woke up. He only allows Rayde to call him by the nickname she gave him upon their first meeting: "Dragon". Rayde only refers to him with this nickname. Quotes * "Oh, hell. And I thought my disguise worked." * "Wait!... There are more players over there!" * "Rayde, give up!" * "Alright, that's enough." * "Thanks, I try." * "Argh, are you trying to break a tooth?" Trivia * He is represented by a straw-yellow color. * He is right-handed. * As Rayde's first meeting with him suggests, his name is pronounced very similarly to "dragon" but with a "ken" sound instead of the "guhn", as opposed to the commonly mistaken "Drei-ken". * His favorite fruit is orange. * Contrary to what she had believed upon their first meeting, Rayde has commented that he is not a believable NPC because he is not plain enough. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category: Beta Tester Category:Male Category:CotS Representatives Category:Alive Category:Zenith's Guardians